


powerbanks exist, but he forgets in this one

by keijitrash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Fluff, Gen, It's All Fun And Games Until Your Phone Almost Dies and You're Not At Home, Kenma is Bad at Talking, Kuroo Looks Like a Hack, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keijitrash/pseuds/keijitrash
Summary: where kenma's phone isthisclose to dying and the only outlet that he can see available is right where a stranged-haired man is sitting near by.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	powerbanks exist, but he forgets in this one

**Author's Note:**

> birthday gift for [fia](https://twitter.com/kuroozume) on twitter!! happy birthday bby i hope you enjoy this little oneshot! ♥

There’s an outlet on the bench where the strangely-haired man is sitting in, and Kenma thinks he _might_ bother risking talking to him just so he can charge his drained phone. But he’s bad with words, and even worse around strangers – so the idea of asking someone if he can take their seat so he can charge? _Scary_.

Kenma eyes his phone battery worriedly, shoulders slumping even more than they already were. He’s at 15% and he hasn’t gotten his meal yet (the cashier told him that it’ll be a fifteen minute wait, and he regrets saying that it’s fine). He pinches the bridge of his nose and tries to convince himself that it’ll last long enough for a meal and a ride home.

_It has to._

(But he knows that it won’t. Because his hands _itch_ to play despite the fact that it’s going to kill his phone off until all it’ll do when he clicks the power button is show a blinking image of an empty battery.)

(And he gives in to that itch.)

(That urge.)

“Ugh.” Kenma leans his body against his table, and nests his head between his arms. “Fuuuuuuuuuuck.”

His concealed eyes darted towards the strange-haired man, then to the outlet that was just _right. There. It’s literally right there and all he has to do is **ask**._ Kenma brushes his hair out of his face and decides to risk it all – it’s just asking a random person if they can switch seats so he can charge. No big deal. No big deal. No big-

(His heart hammers in his chest, and he can feel cold sweat coat the palms of his hands.)

_Ah, this is a bad idea. A bad idea. But I have to charge. I’m at fifte—oh shit I’m at fourteen percent!_

Kenma pushes back his seat, squares his shoulders, and approaches the strange-haired man. “Excuse me.” The man looks up at him, an approachable smile on his face. Kenma really doesn’t want to do this, but he _has_ to. “Do you mind if we switch seats? My phone’s on low battery and your, uh, your seat has an outlet.”

The man motions to the chair across him. “Why don’t you join me instead? I’m not with anyone anyway, my date blew me off.”

(Kenma’s mind chants: _say no say no say no say nosaynosaynosayno_ -)

But he betrays his mind anyway. “Okay,” he says quietly and slides into the seat without another word. He takes out a charger from his back, and mutters something like: “Can you plug it?” while giving the man the adapter. The man takes it and plugs it into the socket.

Thankfully, his cord is long enough. The only problem now is that the man can’t sit with his legs pressed together because the socket is right in between. When Kenma notices this, he says a quick apology and asks if he’d like to switch seats instead.

“It’s fine,” the man smiles again – Kenma thinks he could pass as a swindler with that look. “I don’t really mind it.”

Kenma nods. “Okay. Thanks.”

His pager vibrates more than fifteen minutes later. Kenma excuses himself to get his order and comes back to see the strange-haired man napping – head in the middle of his arms on the table. Kenma makes sure not to hit him when he puts down his plate and drinks and quietly multitasks, eating and using his phone at the same time.

“Say, what’s your name?”

(Kenma almost lets out a hiss – like a cat – when the stranger suddenly speaks when he thought that the man was asleep.)

His nose scrunches up. “Why should I tell you?” And the man lets out a laugh.

“You’re right,” he says, his laughter reduced to light chuckles. “I’m Kuroo. You’re not the type to talk, are you?”

Kenma gives him a look and goes back to his meal and phone.

“My date blew me off.”

“That’s what you told me when you said I can sit with you,” Kenma says. This earns him more laughs from the strange-haired man – _Kuroo_ now, he supposes. Although he never really asked for a name.

(He has no plan on giving it away either. He believes in stranger danger in real life.)

“Harsh.” Kuroo places a hand over his chest dramatically. “And here I thought you’d be nice to me since I let you charge.”

Kenma bites back his comment, ‘I owe you nothing,’ and settles with a shrug. When he finishes his food, he focuses solely on his phone - but this doesn’t mean that he isn’t paying attention to the rest of his surroundings.

(He notices Kuroo _staring_.)

“What?” Kenma tears his eyes away from his phone to look at Kuroo. “Is there something on my face?”

The man shakes his head and smiles – _again with that smile_. This time around, Kenma says his thoughts out loud.

“You look like a swindler,” he doesn’t even pause before adding, “maybe that’s why your date didn’t show up. They just don’t vibe with the entire...con-man atmosphere you have.”

Kuroo barks out a laugh, “You think? Could be. Do I look that bad?”

“Eh.” Kenma goes back to using his phone. “Not really. Your hair is weird though – makes you look like a chicken.”

The man chokes. “C,Chicken?”

(There’s not a small smile on Kenma’s face at the reaction. There’s _not_.)

“Yeah. You know the crown on their head? Just like that. You look like a chicken, Kuroo.”

(He does _not_ feel some kind of thing when he says the man’s name.)

(No.)

Kuroo does a pout that makes him look absolutely _stupid_. He looks ridiculous – maybe that’s why his date didn’t show. Gods, Kenma inwardly curses, he’s being distracted from his game by a stranger who looks like he cons people for a living and he’s _enjoying it_? He wants to run back home and not come out of his room for a week.

(He wants to rush into the place’s restroom, look at himself and ask “what happened to being introverted, Kenma? What happened to being nervous when you first approached him?”)

(But Kuroo just seems so easy to talk to that he doesn’t feel so much like a stranger even when it’s barely been an hour since they met.)

Kenma’s phone vibrates – it’s fully charged. Kuroo notices the sudden change in the expression on his face and tilts his head to the side questioningly. Kenma pushes his seat back, “My phone finished charging.”

(That’s not really enough of a reason, is it? Fuck it.)

“Ah,” Kuroo smiles – _stop smiling like that you look stupid_.

(For some reason it’s giving me butterflies and I hate it.)

“Then you should hurry home, right? Thanks for the company...” The man trails, probably realizing that Kenma never mentioned his name. He looks at Kenma expectantly, but he’s packing his charger in his bag and avoiding his gaze. “You’re really not dropping even your surname, gamer-kun?”

Kenma snorts, “ _Gamer-kun?_ ”

“Yeah, you were playing some RPG on your phone while eating so ‘gamer-kun.’” Kenma laughs a little at that. He smiles. “That’s an okay nickname.”

“Bye Kuroo.”

The man sighs, leans back into his seat and gives a small wave. “You really should give me your name the next time we see each other.”

Kenma cocks a brow, “There’s a next time?” and Kuroo just smirks – an expression _way_ worse than his con-man smile.

“Of course there’s a next time. I’ll get to know you even more after that.”

Kenma lets out a small _pfft_ , mutters an ‘okay’ and turns his back towards Kuroo. He doesn’t look back when he leaves; doesn’t have to. He’ll probably remember the guy’s face for the rest of his life. He’ll probably think of Kuroo every now and then and wonder how he’s doing and if he got himself another date only to be stood up.

They’ll probably meet again just like Kuroo said they would.

And when that happens, well... _it’s a date_.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! i'd love to hear your thoughts on this and, if you want more, i write way more often on [twitter](https://twitter.com/wyannyin) so check that out too!


End file.
